


【貂灿】My little Queen 番外1

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 性转但依旧是李东赫，是正文里李东赫发自慰视频给金道英之后，金道英回来教育李东赫的黄文
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【貂灿】My little Queen 番外1

金道英对李东赫的占有欲极强，但对比李东赫那样外放的情绪，他的喜欢和独占欲是藏在深处的，是被压抑的。

他当然想在后台把李东赫干得高潮迭起，让她含着自己的精液上台做毕业展演，台下的摄像机会记录李东赫的每一次跃起，每一步前进，而被记录下来的每一瞬间，都有他的隐藏惊喜。

但他们太久没见了，他不能保证自己会放李东赫离开，所以故意压着时间线，带人买了饮料给所有工作人员跟合作伙伴。

他抢着最后几分钟跟李东赫在更衣室锁上门接吻，吃干净她嘴上的唇釉，让李东赫重新抹上自己从日本带回来的新口红礼物。

金道英极其克制，他不想弄花李东赫的妆容，也不想弄皱李东赫的造型，只是无言的轻轻吻她，再把她抱进怀里。

李东赫妆浓，编的舞力度极强，高音频出，即兴密集。她穿着那天传给他的视频里的网袜，黑色的裸靴，长度暧昧的裙子，还有性感的细带抹胸，她的眼睛和妆面的闪片在聚光灯下耀眼无比，台下欢呼一波盖过一波，最后李东赫侨皮的笑着说结束语的时候，朝金道英比了个飞吻。

等聚光灯熄灭，李东赫给闺蜜塞了一张卡，翘掉自己的庆功宴和金道英跑了。

她安静的等着电梯闭合，心跳如鼓，迫不及待的想和金道英接个吻，但电梯门在闭合之前，被抵住了。

眼熟的学弟在电梯门前出现，挡在了感应区域，电梯门缓缓打开。

他看了一眼金道英，刚这位西装革履的成年人来送饮料的时候，李东赫介绍说是家里的哥哥，学校也确实有很多人知道，李东赫家里哥哥很多。

李东赫疑惑的瞪着眼睛看向不速之客，她甚至连学弟的名字都记不清，但隐约好像只有两个字。

“有什么事吗？”

他有些紧张，但更多的是真挚，手垂在身体两侧握紧，他和李东赫说

“东赫学姐，听说你答辩结束了，以后不会经常来学校了，我怕这次不说可能就没有其他机会了。”

“虽然我和学姐交集并不多，甚至连联系方式也没有，但是学姐开朗又漂亮，就算这两个月一起排练的人很多你也没有忽略过任何一个人，这样的学姐让我很心动。”

他倒吸了一口气，又深深的吐出来，望向李东赫漂亮的脸蛋

“我可以追求你吗，东赫学姐。”

李东赫完全有shock到，她往金道英身后缩了一步，对于连名字也不知道的学弟突如其来的告白，连应对方法都想不到，只能结结巴巴的告诉他

“…不好意思……那个…虽然没有说过，但是我有男朋友了。”

她和金道英恋爱的事情，除了被李永钦撞破之外，连闺蜜都只有三个知情，学弟被拒绝的瞬间脸都红了，退了几步连道几声对不起，逃离了李东赫的视线。

金道英始终没有发表任何看法，李东赫直到坐上车还在留意金道英的表情，她不太高兴金道英的表现。

明明她都被告白了，金道英一点吃醋或者不开心的反应都没有，是怎么样，觉得吃死自己了吗，觉得她李东赫根本不会跟其他男生跑吗。

切，所以只是发些消息哄她，打几个电话做做样子，就算没有回应也放任冷战持续吧。

臭男人金道英，哼。

李东赫气呼呼的想了一路，半途甚至说

“不去你家了，送我回去，今天太累了。”

气是气，说气话的时候她还是在注意金道英的表现，金道英握着方向盘的手可能有那么一秒僵硬，也有可能是李东赫的心里作用，但金道英改了道，开向李东赫自己的小公寓。

虽然是自己的提议，但真不去金道英家了李东赫也不满意，金道英就不能为他服软吗！说两句好听的会怎么样啊！

她在停车场里甩上门，连道别都没有给金道英一句，踩着高跟鞋哒哒哒的走了，还要抱怨金道英不拉自己。

李东赫的电梯门今天第二次被堵住了，奢侈品纸袋被夹得有些变形，金道英泰然自若的跟了进去。

他按下关门键，把李东赫抵在电梯里亲吻，没拎东西的那只手从紧身上衣的衣摆伸进去摩挲李东赫的腰。

金道英把李东赫圈在怀里，他的小女孩在他的亲吻中颤颤巍巍的按下密码，门关上的瞬间李东赫被他抱起，捏弄着小腿脱掉了高跟鞋。

没有人是不想念对方的，这种想念在寂静的公寓中蚕食着剩下的理智。

金道英没把她带上床，没把她带去沙发，他在进门之后就在一条柔软的小熊地毯上褪下了李东赫的裙子。

他们亲吻着对方，金道英的腿挤进李东赫的双腿之间，屈膝架起了李东赫的大腿。

现在李东赫的衣柜里只有金道英买给她的系带内裤，这条也是从金道英的卡里划来的，金道英甚至没脱她的网袜，从她的小腹上把解开的内裤拽了出来。

网袜什么也遮不住，穴上的孔洞能整个塞进金道英肌肉蓬勃的上臂。

金道英俯身吃进了李东赫的穴。

他的舌尖从穴口抵进去，撑开柔软的穴，舌前部在穴里舔弄，整个裹住她下阴的嘴唇吸着穴，也吸着那颗小肉粒。

李东赫被久违的快感刺激得绷紧脚尖，她手边什么也没有，只能揪着身下的地毯，那是爸爸送给她的乔迁礼物。

“哥哥…道英哥哥…”

“不要舌头，东赫要哥哥。”

李东赫收拢大腿，踩在金道英的肩上把他往外推。

直起身来的金道英还没收回舌头，他的舌尖在空中划着细小的弧度收回口腔。

他重新挤进李东赫的双腿中，却没如李东赫的愿解开西装裤，丢在一边的纸袋被打开，金道英抽出纸盒的系带，软滑的布料上印着品牌LOGO，系带穿过李东赫的脖颈打了个大大的蝴蝶结。

金道英俯身亲吻蝴蝶结，手指也顺着肚脐滑向李东赫的穴。

李东赫的穴一次被塞进了两根手指，金道英对她的G点熟悉至极，每一次的进攻都在那上头捻动，他抵着李东赫的腿根，李东赫根本无法闭合双腿，只能张着腿被金道英用手指奸得高潮迭起。

“穿着裙子劈开腿的动作是谁给你编的。”

“你是一点也没听见台下那些男生的叫声，还是故意给他们看呢李东赫。”

“东赫，哥哥是不是不该去。”

金道英的西装穿得整整齐齐，只有操弄李东赫的那只手挽起了一截袖子，居高临下的看着被玩得神志不清李东赫

“小礼堂的门那么厚重，就算台下所有人都在台上操你也没有人能听见是不是。”

“告诉哥哥，排练的时候，和白色运动裤的伴舞偷偷做过几次？”

白色运动裤的伴舞在第五首歌里有托举李东赫和第七首在dance break时跟李东赫跳充满性暗示双人舞的动作。

金道英在人群中都能听见李东赫被托举，裙底安全裤和腿根露出的时候此起彼伏的男性欢呼声。

第七首dance break男伴舞一点借位也没有，沿着李东赫右边大腿内侧摸进裙底的时候，人群的躁动金道英现在还能回忆起来。

他的嫉妒一点痕迹都不会在外显露，不在礼堂，不在停车场，不在路上，不在任何地方。

他藏起所有情绪，没有任何破绽，积压的一切都只在他的小女孩面前展开，他的嫉妒，他的占有欲，甚至更多的上不了台面的东西。

李东赫在他手底下高潮，穴里喷出的水溅湿了金道英的手掌，湿黏的体液被抹到李东赫挺翘的双乳上。

她感受到了金道英的情绪，环着金道英的脖颈甜甜的跟金道英撒娇

“没有，不会的。”

她的顺着金道英的肩头摸下去，一下一下的抚平金道英的西装，也抚平那些不断溢出的情绪。

“东赫只有哥哥，东赫只喜欢哥哥，哥哥不是知道吗。”

东赫只喜欢哥哥，这句话从李东赫七岁，只要被开玩笑说以后有新的哥哥出现就会忘记金道英就要说一次，一直说到二十一岁，说到她已经和金道英拥有了独一份的关系。

李东赫现有人生的三分之二，都只喜欢金道英一个人。

金道英搂着李东赫打开了手机，他开着前置摄像头，把手机放在不远处的电视机柜上，画面里从头到脚装下了两个人。

李东赫瘫倒在地上侧着脑袋看了一眼镜头，她披散着发，上衣堆起双乳完全露在外头，上头还沾着花穴里的水，双腿大开，网袜却完完整整穿在身上。

西裤拉链下拉的声音清晰异常，金道英扶着她日思夜想的性器在穴口磨蹭，不急不缓，他向来如此，连说荤话的时候都像商量公事一样正经。

但李东赫很吃这一套，她和金道英像深潭和烈火的极端，她贪恋金道英的冷感，金道英深陷她的热烈。

她拱着腰合腿吞进金道英的性器头部，小幅度的晃着腰做最浅的抽动，大眼睛媚态尽显，直勾勾的看着金道英。

李东赫舔着嘴唇小声喘息，金道英的名字夹杂在喘息里冒出来。

她惯会勾金道英和她做，第一次及每一次，她对性事的坦荡渴求反而比扭捏作态更性感。

金道英搂着她的腰把她带起来，就着骑乘的姿势把阴茎整个插了进去，他大力的扇了一把李东赫的臀肉，镜头诚实的记录下丰满臀瓣的波动和李东赫的呻吟。

“不是喜欢自己吃吗，吃给我看。”

西服很吃身材，金道英裹在西装底下看起来是男性的清瘦，李东赫俯身一颗一颗的解开金道英的衬衫钮扣，手掌贴着金道英的胸肌一路摸下去，在线条恰到好处的腹肌上撑起身子，前后晃着腰胯，带金道英的性器操干自己的穴。

金道英的阴茎没有假玩具那么过分的粗，但更长一些，骑乘的姿势很容易顶到她的宫颈口，那里被龟头撑开的酸胀让李东赫艳声不绝，窄小的宫颈口也勾得金道英小幅度的顶胯把自己送得更深一点。

“道英哥哥……呜…好会肏…”

“…东…东赫撑不住了…”

她纤细的手臂已经无法完全伸直，小臂贴在金道英的腹肌上，光靠手肘撑起上半身，Dcup的乳肉晃晃悠悠的随着主人在金道英的身上撩拨

金道英终于伸手扶住了李东赫的胯，他搂着心爱的小姑娘，插在她体内将她整个翻过来，这样的刺激让李东赫整个趴软在地板上，臀部高翘，金道英连缓冲的时间也没留，卡着她的臀就往里肏。

从交合出带出的水滴在大理石砖上，李东赫高潮了一次，金道英还没射出来，就着穴里泛滥的水操得更狠了。

李东赫的嗓子在一整场演出之后本就显疲态，高潮了两次之后更是沙哑，她和金道英在性事上的契合度太高了，只要金道英不停下来，她的高潮就永远会接二连三的到来。

她侧着头，半边脸贴在大理石砖上，金道英细心的把她的头发拨开，那张被他肏熟了肏爽了的脸全被摄像头记录下来。

李东赫放声喘着，她的穴已经肿了，不知道金道英什么时候才会射，金道英总能把她做到精疲力尽。

“……哥哥…道英哥哥……太大了…”

“东赫吃不下了……”

“…哈……哥哥射给东赫，射进来，东赫吃药了。”

金道英阴着脸往里狠狠肏了一下，拨动李东赫脖子上的系带，揪着蝴蝶结把李东赫从地上扯起来，掐着她的下巴质问道

“还说没和别人做，嗯？”

他每一下都肏到最里头，李东赫的宫颈口被硬生生撑开，操得小腹酸胀不已

“被谁不戴套内射了？谁让你吃的药？”

“还是说，真被我说中了，我一不在你就敞着腿在礼堂里叫人轮奸你？”

“……没…”

李东赫从没被金道英肏得这么狠过，也没被金道英这么粗暴的对待过，她能感觉到金道英情绪的起伏，辩解的话被他肏得支离破碎

“…怕……是怕今天会来………那个…所以吃药推……迟”

金道英揽着李东赫的小腹，刚刚患得患失的愤怒没能马上消失，他对李东赫的独占欲还控制着他的行动，在狠厉的操干里，他顶在李东赫的宫颈口射精，直到这些天的思念和占有欲全被宣泄进李东赫的身体里，他才冷静下来，带着歉意亲吻李东赫的后颈。

“对不起…”

李东赫脱力的倚在金道英的怀里，夹紧了穴，没让金道英的东西掉出来，她轻轻的捏着金道英的手指，小幅度的摇了摇头

“我不会做哥哥不喜欢的事的。”

【！！！女孩子不要被任何男性录制自己的性爱视频，露脸绝对不行，无套内射不行，一定要认真督促对方洗干净那根东西并且带套，绝对不能从外面回来不知道摸了什么东西就直接让他把手伸到自己身体里，一定要爱惜自己】


End file.
